The Journey of Different Dimensions
by Musical2day
Summary: What if the manga and anime world of Pokemon were combined? Meet Ash Ketchum, younger brother of Red Ketchum. Will the unexpected characters of the manga world affect his journey?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon.**

"Man, I'm bored, said Red sitting on his chair at the Indigo league "I never knew after becoming the Champion everything would seem so boring."

"Is something wrong Red?" Lance asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"No, not really, just wanna do something interesting instead of counting ceiling tiles." Red sighed.

"Well, we could always go for a spar?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea, Lance, let's go for a three on three!" said Red, relieved at the thought of not having to sit around much longer.

"Don't be too hasty, Red. We need to find a judge. How about Steven? He recently came by the Indigo League. He might be still be here." said Lance, chuckling.

"That's fine and if not, we could always ask one of the Elite Four."

_An hour later..._

"Nice battle, Lance, you almost got me with your Dragonite" said Red returning his tired Snorlax.

"Yeah, but you out maneuvered me at every move and had better strategies. all I had was more power and that's why you're the Champ right now." said Lance

_'Why am I thinking I'm forgetting something?'_ Wondered Red. Then it hit him.

"Lance, could you take my Pokemon to Nurse Joy for me, thanks!" said Red as his voice echoing through the hallway as he dashed off.

"Alright?" said Lance, confused"

"Where is he going?" asked Lorelei, returning from the referee position

"How the heck am I supposed to know?"

_'I can't believe I forgot my little brothers birthday was today!'_ Red thought frantically._ 'I need to get his Pokemon to him!_

"No worries, Ash, I'll be there quickly with your first Pokemon!"

* * *

**Lily: Hi, this is Musical2day, aka Lily! I adopted this story from TurboAce. Thanks for reading, and remember, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"ASH! WAKE UP NOW!" yelled Delia from the kitchen.

"Um... Mom I'm right behind you," said Ash

"Oh sorry, honey, I didn't hear you get up." said Delia. "And usually, you sleep through everything."

"I got up around at eight. Where's Red?" asked Ash excitedly.

"Well, Red isn't going to be here until around eleven, so you just got to wait" Delia said firmly.

"Fine," Ash said in an impatient tone. "I hope he arrives soon."

* * *

_(while Red is riding on Aerodactyl)_

"Okay now, lets call everybody so they know what they're going to do." said Red on his Xtransceiver.

Oddly enough, everyone picked up. It was rare that Red could get through them the first time.

"The hell do you want? I'm in the middle of a battle." Green said angrily. (Green's the boy like in the Japanese manga.)

"Hey guys, I need a favor." Red said, ignoring Green's remark.

"What is it?" asked Crystal. "I'm kind of busy."

"Well as some of you know, today is my little bro's birthday.

He doesn't know that much about Pokemon and he probably doesn't know much about any other region besides Kanto."

"Get on with it, Red" sighed Silver.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Basically, I'm asking you to teach him the basics of a Trainer."

"It's fine with me, as long as it fits my schedule." replied Crystal. Through the screen, he could see Green, Ruby, and Silver nodding.

"I'll try my best." Red said honestly. "Here's the plan;

"Blue and Sapphire, help him with his battling skills."

"Green you're the Evolver, so help him in learning the basics of evolving a Pokemon."

"Yellow, Gold, and Ruby, teach Ash how to take care of his Pokemon." Yellow blushed. "Um, I'll try..."

"Crystal, you'll teach him about catching Pokemon. I don't want him to throw rocks at a Pokemon to catch it." A general laughter arose through the speaker.

"Emerald, show him how to be organized and to take care of himself. Trust me, you don't want to know Ash's idea of neat."

"Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum... Go have some cake." "Caaaake." Dia said slowly. "Come to me." "So, you called us three for nothing!" Pearl exclaimed. "I'm fining you 100 dollars!" With a click, the trio were dismissed.

"Each session will be a hour and a half. You can figure out the times yourselves." Red told them. "Everyone's dismissed except Yellow."

"W-What is it Red?" Yellow stuttered. "Yellow, do you have the Pokemon?" Red asked.

"Yes I do, I'll be at the Viridian Forest. You can come anytime you want."

"Thanks, Yel, I'm sure Ash would be happy." he said kindly.

"Um, bye!" she squeaked.

"Alright, Aero, off to Viridian Forest!"

* * *

**Lily: Well, I guess I can say that wraps it up for chapter 2~ Thank you Chris17ish for reviewing the first chapter! :D **

**Red: Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

_With Red_

'I wonder what Pokemon Yellow got him?' Red thought.. Yellow didn't tell anyone what Pokemon she was planning to give Ash. When Red did ask, all she did was put a finger to her lips, saying it was a secret. Red pondered over it, and would've missed Viridian Forest, if Aerodactyl had not cawed. "Aerodactyl, come down, now. I think I see Yellow."

Indeed, a straw hat came into view as they began to land. "Yellow!" he hollered, "Is that you?" Startled, the figure looked up, and lo and behold, it was Yellow. "O-oh hi Red." she said nervously, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "Are you here for the Pokemon?"

Red nodded. When he was close enough, she handed over a package. "The Pokemon's inside. Don't peek Red!." she said sternly when she caught Red trying to open it. "You have to be patient." Red sheepishly scratched his head. "Sorry. Anyway, I have to go. See you later, Yel" With that, he flew off on the prehistoric creature.

* * *

_With Ash_

Currently, Ash was pacing back and forth. If you were to look in his mind, it would be something like, 'WhenisRedgoingtogetherewhenisRedgoingtogethere.' Confusing, right?

Finally, what seemed eternity to Ash, the door creaked open and Red stepped in. "Sorry I'm late, Ash." he said, smiling. Excitement overtook Ash. "Do you have the Pokemon?" Ash asked, barely containing his joy. Without a word, the older boy took out a package. Ash reached for it, but Red held it over his head. "No," Red said, slightly chuckling, "You have to wait."

He pouted, before lighting up and shouting, "MOM! IS THE CAKE READY YET?" One of the only things that were important to Ash other than Pokemon was food. "Yes, honey, and you don't have to shout so loud. I'm right here." Delia said, coming around a corner.

* * *

_10 minutes later (after the cake was eaten)_

"Can I have my Pokemon now?" Ash asked eagerly, like a kid on Christmas morning. Red laughed. "Sure, kiddo." Handing over the box gently, he watched his little brother carefully tearing the wrapping. "Found it!" Ash cried. He held up the red and white ball for all the world to see. Lowering it, he slowly pushed the button and then came out a...

* * *

**Lily: Cliffhanger! I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Ash: I want my Pokemon!**

**Lily: Shut up! Be glad I gave you a Pokemon at all**

**Yellow: U-um, please review!**

**Lily: Make sure to vote on my profile for which Pokemon Ash should have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Before...

"Found it!" Ash cried. He held up the red and white ball for all the world to see. Lowering it, he slowly pushed the button and then came out a...

* * *

A small, blue Pokemon came out from the ball. It had black beagle-like ears, (now that I think of it, do real animals exist in the Pokemon world? If not, how do they eat meat?) and a yellow collar. "Riolu!" it barked, jumping up and down. Red smiled at the look of pure joy on Ash's face. "It's a Riolu!" he shouted, dancing with his hands in the air. "It's so cute!" Delia gushed. You couldn't tell who was happier, Ash or Delia.

"Thanks so much Red, this is the best day of my life." he thanked Red. Red shook his head. "No, you really should thank Yellow. And- Hey, Ash, what is Riolu doing?" The said person turned around, just to see and hear a loud crash. The vase full of roses and lilies was tipped over, and Riolu was currently looking away, as trying to prove its innocence. Then, it began to whistle.

_Definitely_ not suspicious.

Suddenly, everyone felt a dark aura suffocating them. Slowly, they turned around to see Delia, grinning, but it didn't seem right. "Oh, Riolu~" she sang, her eyebrow twitching, "You have ten seconds to run!" The said Pokemon gulped, and began speedily running away. "Wait!" Ash cried, "Come back!" For a moment, it glanced back, it's expression saying, '_Are you mad?_' Then, Delia burst out the door that Riolu had burst through, too, and she was holding a butcher knife.

"Um, mom, what are you going to do with that?" Red asked nervously. Delia gave him a creepy grin. "Mommy's just going to kill a dog." she said simply. With that, she sped off. Three seconds later, they both could swear they heard a full blown bark, but they dissed it as unimportant.

After ten minutes, Ash and Red started to worry, not about their currently crazy mom, but the Riolu. "I hope Mom doesn't actually kill Riolu," Ash panicked. "He's my first Pokemon! I can't go on a journey without him!" Red sweatdropped. "Do you actually_ care_ about the Pokemon, or do you just want to go?" Ash shrugged. "Well, I do, but not as much as I want to get out of this house."

Soon, they both heard the doorbell ring. The brothers simultaneously gulped, and slowly opened the door. There, was Delia in full glory. Riolu..., looked like he got bashed on the head a million times. There were many bruises, and cuts here and there. The blue dog was currently unconscious, or that's how it seemed.

"Red, Riolu's still alive, right?" Ash said in a hushed tone. "Of course he is," Red said, shocked at Ash's remark, "He just got raped too hard, right?"

…

"Let's pretend that we never heard that." Lily said from Cloud Nine. "Then why the hell did you type it!" Ash yelled at the sky. "Ashy-boy, you're breaking the fourth wall~" she sang.

**Anyways,**

The end. For now.

* * *

**Lily: Well, did you like it? Anyways, I had a lot of fun typing that moment.**

**Gold: How does a Pokemon get raped by a human anyways?**

**Lily: … Well, Gardevoirs can to****_ that_**** with a human, right? Well, according to the fanfic 'The man with a Gallade's Arm'. **

**Gold: Good point**

**Blue: Review~ ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5: Author note

Hi guys! I'm going to go to Texas to visit my friends over there, but I won't be able to update for at least two weeks. Sorry, guys!

~Musical2day


	6. Chapter 6: Update

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

(Let's say that we magically skipped to the day of Ash's adventure and he got trained and all that.)

As the sun peeked over the mountains, Ash's alarm clock started ringing like a Chimeco.

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

(A thousand rings later...)

Ash woke up quite harshly, as Riolu Force Palmed him awake. Apparently the Aura Pokemon had gotten annoyed from the excessive amount of 'rings'. "Ow," Ash complained. "Isn't there a gentler way to wake me up? Seriously, ever since that training your slaps are as hard as heck!"

Yes, the duo had gone through the training that Red had set up for them. And now, was the day for Ash to set off. But...

"IT'S ALREADY TEN PM?!" he yelled frantically. "I'm not going to be able to beat _her_ if I don't get a head's start!" He hurriedly rushed out of the room, and out the door. "Riolu, rio!" Riolu barked. "What is it, Riolu?" Ash asked. The dog pointed to Ash's empty back.

"Oh no, I forgot my backpack! Thanks Riolu!" he said. The boy ran back to his messy room, (the training didn't help with Ash's organization skills,) and grabbed the green backpack off his bed. Then, he shooted out the door, (again) and headed toward Professor Oak's lab. Ash already had his Pokemon, but he still needed his Pokedex.

"Hello, Ash!" shouted a girl in a turqouise jacket. She had a black tank top underneath it and leggings with silver designs. The blue-eyed girl had black hair up to her shoulders, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. "Are you finally going to start your journey?"

"Hey, Lilamy!" Ash said, as Lilamy was coming closer so they wouldn't have to shout. "Yeah, I am. Are you going to start it, too?" She laughed, saying "Of course I am! What kind of rival would I be if I didn't start the journey with you? I'll see you at Oak's lab!" She whistled, and a Eevee came bounding from the woods. "Eevee!" it cried, jumping onto Lilamy's shoulder. She then hopped onto a bike and pedaled away.

"Rio, riolu!" Riolu said, pawing Ash's leg. "Yeah, we should get going, too. Off to Oak's lab!"

And with that, they marched off, not knowing they were going the wrong way.

* * *

Yes, Lilamy is an OC, by me. She was based off the image of me. Feel free to send some in. Remember, describe! I'm to lazy to write a forum, so do what they usually do. I might not always accept the OC, though...


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Ash stumbled in through the doors of Professor Oak's lab. Riolu leaped off Ash's hat and landed gracefully onto the granite floor. "Ash, congratulations on being the last one to arrive!" Professor Oak greeted him. Sarcastically, of course.

He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Professor, I went the wrong way…" Ash muttered the last part quietly. The two other people in the room laughed at Ash's predicament. One of them, was Lilamy, but the other was an unfamiliar boy. At least to you, Readers. The boy had sandy hair, and sapphire eyes. He looked like the kind of boy that had a fanclub.

"Why were you late, Ash?" the boy asked curiously in a soft tone.

**_'He sounds like Tadase from Shugo Chara. And looks like he has a fan club like Yuki from Fruit Basket.'_** Riolu commented. "Hey!" the offended boy cried.*

"Ahem," Professor Oak cleared his throat. "You may now pick a starter Pokemon. Ash, since you were late, you may get the last pick."

"That's not fair!" Ash whined. "I was only late by a few moments!" "You call a half a hour a 'few moments'?" Lilamy commented dryly. "Burn," the Tadase boy' whistled lowly. "Oh shut up, Liam." Ash growled. Once again, Professor Oak cleared his throat. The three kids looked at him funny. "You have a Politoed in your throat?" Lilamy asked. Pointedly ignoring this, the professor slowly pointed at the Pokeballs, clearly getting a bit annoyed.**_ 'L-L-L-L Love Yuki! Yuki!'_** Riolu sang quietly. "Well, since I'm the lady, I'll pick first." Lilamy stated.

'Lady?' the boys in the room thought.

She stooped over the table, and browsed through the selections. Finally, she straightened up. "Alright, then, I choose Charmander!" Lilamy picked up the Pokeball with the fire symbol on it. Throwing it in the air, an orange lizard popped out, spewing a few flames. "**_Charmander_**!" it cried. Or he. Or she. Whichever.

"A great choice!" Professor Oak exclaimed.'He says that to everybody," Riolu muttered. The professor in question sweatdropped. "Eh heh heh, anyway! Moving on! Liam, it's your pick now." Liam bent over, much like in the same behavior as Lilamy. Then, he scooped up the Pokeball with the leaf symbol on it. "Go, Bulbasaur!" A green quadruped Pokemon emerged.

"It kind of looks like a turtle, with a bulb instead of a shell." Ash said thoughtfully. "Bulba!" Apparently, the 'turtle' was not pleased, judging by the frown on it's face. It/he/she tackled Ash straight in the stomach. "Ouch," Lilamy winced. She had been greeting Charmander, until the unfortunate 'accident' happened.

"Then I guess I get Squirtle!" Ash exclaimed. "The _real_ turtle," Liam murmured. Picking up the last remaining Pokeball, he flung it into the air, making it crack the ceiling. The Pokemon in the Pokeball fell flat on the floor. "Alright! I got a Squirt-" As the smoke cleared, they could see it wasn't a Squirtle. In fact, it was a- "**_Pikachu!_**" the figure cried.

…

Lilamy started. "WHAT THE ****!" _This language has been censored for your own safety._

* * *

**Lily: I know I haven't been updating, lately, but it's SCHOOL! The dreaded school… *starts muttering under breath***

**Lilamy: HEY! WE'RE TWINS!**

**Lily: OH MY GOSH, WE ARE!**

**Lilamy: You know what we have to do.**

**Lily & Lilamy: TWINSIES!**

***Riolu has telepathy and what not since it's a Aura Pokemon. Something like that. **


End file.
